thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Adventure
If Captain Moch had infinite money and time to make a Smash Bros game, she'd make this probably. Roster There are 68 characters in this game and I do not care. Bold means unlockable Almost every series that has been previously represented multiple times has a new character, and several new series are represented now. Most of them just represent obsure/forgotten Nintendo IPs, however a few represent a bit more. Dillon represents the eShop games in a similar way to how Ice Climbers represented NES games in Melee, and Shovel Knight also represents indie games in a similar way. Costumes *Mario - Doctor Mario *Luigi - Mr. L, Doctor Luigi *Peach - Shadow Queen, Daisy *Rosalina - Cosmic Spirit *Bowser - Dry Bones *Bowser Jr - The Koopalings *Wario - Biker Wario, Pirate Wario *Donkey Kong - Punch-Out Gloves *Link - Skyloft clothes, Postman, Fierce Diety *Zelda - Skyward Sword robes *Toon Link - Outset Island clothes, Conductor outfit *Samus - All variations of her suit *Little Mac - Sweater, wireframe Mac *Meta Knight - Galactia Knight *Ness - Pajamas *Pikachu - All Cosplay Pikachu outfits *Captain Falcon - Blood Falcon *Robin - Male/Female Robins, hairstyle/colors change *Pit - Dark PIt *Olimar - All other Captains (Louie, President, Alph, Brittany, Charlie) *Villager - Male/female Villagers, hairstyle/colors/clothes change *Wii Fit Trainer - Male/female Wii Fit Trainer *Shulk - Swimsuit Shulk *R.O.B. - Costumes based around different consoles (including purple Gamecube costume, red Virtual Boy one, etc) *King K. Rool - Captain K. Rool, Boxer K. Rool *Excitebike Racer - Mach Rider *Andy - Sami *Isaac - Matthew *Inkling - Male/female INklings, hairstyle/colors/clothes/skin color change *Rayman - Different costumes from Rayman Origins and Legends Stages There's 58 stages and I don't give a heck. *Battlefield - It's battlefield. Nothing special. * Final Destination - Same as above. Same epic feel as past FDs, except this time 8-player Smash compatible. * Super Mario 3D World - A new sidescrolling stage. While similar to the Super Mario 3D Land stage from Smash Bros for 3DS, this one has a 3D World aesthetic and theming while it scrolls. It also includes cameos from Plessie, the Hisstocrat, and the Sprixies. * Koopa Airship - A very large, Pirate Ship-esque stage based off a SMB3/NSMBW airship. While it is layed out like a larger version of Pirate Ship, it has many more hazards that ocasionally pop out and cause mass changes to the enviroment, including rising platforms, rolling platforms, Bullet Bill launches, etc. * Bowser's Castle - A new Rainbow Road/Mario Circuit-esque traveling stage based off Bowser's Castle from Mario Kart 8. It travels to several unique locations from the track, and like Mario Circuit, always stays with normal gravity, while anti-gravity karts pass by. * Gloomy Manor - A brand new 8-player Smash centric stage. It is very large and based off the first mansion from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, and includes ocassional shifting hazards and platforms throughout the mansion's large interior. * Paper Mario - A new transforming stage based of the Paper Mario series. It is very similar to the Paper Mario stage from SSB3DS, with large-scale area transformations, but this one features different locations. It begins in the Glitz Pit of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, then transforms to Shy Guy's Toy Box from Paper Mario 64, then Count Bleck's Fortress from Super Paper Mario. * Wooly World - A stage based off Yoshi's Wooly World. Different from the Smash Wii U stage, this one has a new layout, but a few of the same hazards such as a dropping floor. * Stonecarving City - A larger-scale stage based off the first few levels of Wario Land: Shake It. It has a fairly simple layout, with the main gimmick being that many of the platforms will give out and break or disappear, meaning that fighters have to fight strategically or else the terrain will become very hazardous. * Game and Wario - A stage based off Game and Wario, being a mix of WarioWare Inc from Brawl and Mushroom Kingdom U. It starts off on a generic platform (shaped like the Wii U console-parody from Game and Wario) on Game and Wario's title screen, but transforms into four different forms based off four different minigames: Tower (which takes place on two towers on rafts that can tilt or fall over), Sketch (which has platforms being drawn on the screen, like Pictochat from Brawl), and Gamer (which is almost identical to the stage from Smash Wii U). Defeating certain objectives in these areas gives you an advantage, very similar to WarioWare Inc. * Homecoming Hijinx - A pirate ship-style stage, on top of one of the Snowmad Viking ships. The ship travels through both the oceans and rivers of DK Island, and in each area there is slightly different snowy theming in the background that causes slightly different hazards. * Bramble Blast - This stage is based off several bramble-based locations from the DKC series, namely DKC2 and DKCTF. It has a relatively simple layout, with walk-off edges and a few platforms, but is constantly changing as bramble grows around the stage in different patterns, and cannons constantly appear or disappear. It is a very lively and interactive stage. The base layout is randomly generated, as is most of the stage. * Lake Hylia - Based off the Lake Hylia bridge found from some of the early Zelda U footage, it is very similar in layout to Gerudo Valley/Bridge of Eldin. However, the main hazard is the enemy from the game's orginal E3 trailer, which destroys some of the bridge and appears from one of the sides. * Hyrule Warriors - This stage takes place in the default Hyrule Field from Hyrule Warriors, with Hyrule Castle in the background. The stage is almost completely flat, however, enemy hoards come in from the sides in waves every once in a while. After a hoard is defeated, Lana and/or Cia will appear and cast a spell to the advantage of whoever defeated the most enemies in the hoard. The hoards only appear once every 50 or so seconds and are easy to defeat, making them not super intrusive. * Forsaken Fortress - A stage based off Wind Waker HD, this one takes place inside the Forsaken Fortress. It starts out simply inside the walls with a flat layout and fortress walls at the side, but at one point a spotlight will start tracking down players. If a player is spotted, the Helmaroc King appears as a minor stage boss. * Lorule Castle - This stage is a relatively simple layout of platforms inside Lorule Castle from a Link Between Worlds. Some of the platforms move or disappear, but nothing majorly intrusive. However at one point, the stage flips (like Frigate Orphean), and it is a different set of platforms based off Hyrule Castle. * Zebes - Another 8-player smash centric stage, this time based off classic Metroid games. It is a similar style of stage to the Great Cave Offensive, but based off the many sections of classic Metroid games. Lava and acid work as danger zones in this stage, and several Metroid enemies and hazards appear, including the Chozo boss from Super Metroid that causes disruptions, * (unnamed Metroid Prime stage) - TBA * Patchland - This is another stage with a very simple layout, being somewhat similar to Yoshi's Wooly World or Yoshi's Island in both design and theming. It is based off Kirby's Epic Yarn, and because of this the stage's simple layout can be changed by interacting with the yarn enviroment, such as unzipping open new platforms or extending certain areas of the stage. * Lor Starcutter - The top of Magalor's ship from Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Similar in design to Corneria, fighters fight on top of it while Landia flys alongside it as both a platform and a potential hazard. It flies above the several areas of Kirby's Return to Dreamland, and Magalor somtimes appears and causes some trouble too. * Floral Fields - This stage is a spiritual sucessor to Jungle Hijinx from SSBWiiU, with multiple plains that the fighters can fight on. The warp star takes them back and forth between the planes, and both sides keep a fairly simple design based off the first area of Kirby Triple Deluxe. * (unnamed Starfox stage) - TBA * (unnamed Mother stage) - TBA * Lumiose City - TBA * Hoenn Pokemon League - TBA * Pokemon Colleseum - TBA * (unnamed F-Zero stage) - TBA * Naga's Voice - TBA * Fortress Attack - TBA * Game and Watch Gallery - TBA * Thunder Cloud Temple - TBA * Iceberg - TBA * Punch-Out Ring - TBA * Twilight River - TBA * Smash City - TBA * Wii Fit U Studio - TBA * Imperial City Alcomoth - TBA * LIght Gun Alley - TBA * Gyromite - TBA * Excitebike - TBA * The Mysterious Murasame Castle - TBA * Advance Wars - TBA * (unnamed Golden Sun stage) - TBA * (unnamed Chibi Robo stage) - TBA * Rhythm Heaven - TBA * Rolling Western - TBA * Splatoon Arena - TBA * Balloon Fight - TBA * Wuhu Island - TBA * Streetpass Mii Plaza - TBA * Pushmo Park - TBA * Nintendo Land - TBA * Miiverse - TBA * NES Remix - TBA * Winter Olympics - TBA * Pac-Maze - TBA * Quickman Stage - TBA * (unnamed Metal Gear Solid V stage) - TBA * City Escape - TBA * Land of the Livid Dead - TBA * Plains of Passage - A retro themed stage based off the first level of Shovel Knight, working similarly to Dream Land from Super Smash Bros for 3DS. It ocassionally scrolls from one area to another, with around 5 stops until it loops back to the first. Since Shovel Knight was added as an indie rep character, several indie game music tracks play in the background and several references are featured. Soundtrack Super Smash Bros. Adventure/Soundtrack Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Adventure Category:Fan-games Category:Projects Category:Super Mario Category:Wario Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Punch-Out!! Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:Earthbound Category:Pokemon Category:F-Zero Category:Ice Climbers Category:Fire Emblem Category:Game & Watch Category:Kid Icarus Category:Pikmin Category:Animal Crossing Category:Wii Fit Category:Xenoblade Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Mega Man Category:Pac-Man Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Excitebike Category:Advance Wars Category:Golden Sun Category:Chibi-Robo Category:Dillon's Rolling Western Category:Splatoon Category:Rayman Category:Shovel Knight Category:Pages by Captain Moch